Kiss Me To Death
by KikiShinoda
Summary: A new girl named Masao comes to Hogwarts and later gets seduced by Malfoy. Later Malfoy lets himself get seduced by Hermione who has been wanting him since 6th year. Lots of sex and explicit thingys. Please review me!


Kiss Me To Death  
By:Myoko Camasaki   
Akiko Writing Co.2001-2002  
April !5,2002-Tuesday  
  
**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**//**  
  
A/N: Hey yawl! It's me,it's me it's Queen Kiki. By time you guys are reading this my SAT-9 test might be over. Today we took the Reading-Vocab. It's was pretty easy. Wish me goodluck on my Math and Writing scores. It'd be easy to write if I didn't have a topic,but o well. This is another one of my HP fics. Thanks to those who gave me good reviews on "Whatcha Gonna Do About Us?" It meant alot to me. Because you guys are what keeps me going! Enjoy the ficcy!  
  
Disclaimer:As much as I want to I don't own Harry Potter......You thought I did........You've really lost your mind....so have I for that matter. Has anyone seen a brain lying around? Anyone?  
  
Summary:A new grl named Masao comes to Hogwarts and gets seduced by Malfoy. But Malfoy ends up getting seduced by Hermione who's been wanting him since 6th year. Lot's of explicit thingys and stuff. Hope ya njoy!  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-  
  
New Year,New Girl  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Draco walked along the train,looking into peoples compartment he stumbled across someone new. She was all by herself reading her Guide To Transfiguration-7th Year. From what he saw Draco instantly declared her gorgeous. Her hair was red and pulled back into into a spiky ponytail. Her eyes were a lovely shade of deep purple.(If they have yellow eyes,the HAVE to have purple too). Being the she was leaning against the table her breast seemed to rest right on it. They were just right. As Draco drooled over her she looked up and saw him. She looked a bit startled at first,but then just let him in.  
  
"Uh..hello,"said the girl. Draco regained his cool and gave her a sexy smile.  
  
"Hi. The name is Draco,Draco Malfoy,"said Draco taking her hand and kissing it. Unexpectantly he gave her knuckles a naughty lick. THe girl took her hand back quickly as soon as he let go.  
  
"My name is Masao Yakumo,"said Masao.(MA-SIGH-OH). "Nice to meet you,Draco." Draco listened to the way his name sounded rolling off her tongue.  
  
"Likewise. Where are you from. With a name like that I suspect you're from the east part of the world?"said Draco.  
  
"Yes. I'm half Japanese and half English. Put I'm all pureblood,"said Masao. She added in the pureblood part because her mother(Japanese) told her how some people were racist against some bloods. And Masao didn't want to get on the wrong side of people. Not yet anyways. Despite the fact she may look innocent she acted like a Weasley twin. But she always had the knack to keep up her grades.  
  
"That's good. What house do you think you're going to be in?"asked Draco.  
  
"I don't know. I have loads of bravery,"said Masao. Draco narrowed his eyes darkly."But I'm really sneaky."Masao added when she saw his face. Draco smiled a bit but his eyes remained dark. "What house are you in? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Me? I'm in Slytherin. The best house at Hogwarts. Unlike those stupid Gryffindors, we are the best,"said Draco smiling. Masao's eyes narrowed down and nearly turned black.  
  
"My little sister is a Gryffindor,"said Masao.  
  
"Really! And how is it she got excepted before you?"asked Draco curiously.   
  
"My parents are divorced. She lived here with my dad and I lived with my mom in Kyoto. We,that is my mom and I,moved here last month,"said Masao.  
  
"Okay. So what's your little sisters name?"asked Draco wondering if she was one of the girls he seduced last year.  
  
"Her name. It's Bridget. She got the British name I got the Japanese one,"said Masao. Draco reconized the name. She was the last girl he screwed. But he wasn't going to tell her that!  
  
"Really. So what's it like in Kyoto?"asked Draco,sort of fascinated by her.  
  
"The cities are always full of busy people. It's like time never stops there. But I love it just the same. Although I do miss my friends,"said Masao looking down.  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
"Mimi,Kizuna, Aisha, Noriko,and Midsuki,"said Masao ticking the names off her fingers. Draco seemed intrigued by all the names.  
  
"No male friends?"said Draco.  
  
"No. Not unless you count my stalker, Iori Mushimo,"said Masao ,her eyes darkening once more. Out of nowhere a soft meowing came from the seat next to Masao. Masao picked up what looked like a miniature version of Mrs.Norris. Except her eyes. They were a misty green. Almost the colour of...  
  
"How's my little Jade? Did you have a nice nap?"said Masao putting the kitten on her shoulder.  
  
"Jade?"said Draco looking at the cat with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. She's my present for getting into this school. I hope you don't mind her being here,"Masao petting Jade soothingly. For such a small cat it sure could purr loudly.  
  
"No. Not at all,"lied Draco. He hated cats.(Although I love the little fluff balls! ^.^). And to be in the same room as one was nerve racking. Just to Draco's luck the train stopped. He walked Masao off and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and left. Masao didn't have a clue where Bridget was.thought Masao. Just then a boy with flaming red hair,known as Ron Weasley, tapped her shoulder. Masao looked up into his sky blue eyes. And the most beautiful sky blue eyes at that.  
  
"Excuse me. Are you lost?"asked Ron.  
  
"I guess you could say that,"said Masao.  
  
"You most be the new girl,"said Harry from around Rons back.  
  
"Yeah I am. Hi my name is Masao Yakumo. Nice to meet you...Harry Potter,"said Masao. She smiled mischievously. Her eyes however didn't go up to his scar,which Harry was surprised at.   
  
"So you're Bridget's sister. She wouldn't be quiet about you on the train ride,"said Hermione getting into a carriage in which the rest followed.  
  
"My sister always did have a big mouth. Do you know where she went?"asked Masao.  
  
"Oh. She ran off with some Ravenclaw. I think his name was Josh,"said ron.   
  
"That's just like her. She's told me so much about you all. She's filled me in how you're the best in your year,"said Masao looking at Hermione. Hermione bent her head down in embarrassment. Her now silky, straight hair were like curtains hiding her rosy cheeks. "She also said how you've been surviving all the attacks that have been thrown at you in the past year."Masao looked at Harry with a smile. Ron didn't expect to hear anything about him. He wasn't nothing compared to his other friends. He wasn't built as much as Harry but did have a good bit of muscles. He didn't have the best marks like Hermione. He didn't have anything.   
  
"And you. Ronald Weasley. She told me how you play so good on the field! And I couldn't get her to shut up on how cute you ere,and how you had all those muscles. But now that I've seen you I can't blame her,"said Masao giving him a warm smile. Ron blushed crism red. They finally arrived at Hogwarts and walked up the stone steps. When they got inside the sorting started immediately. Like her sister,Masao was sorted into Gryffindor. Like she said Masao had a bad side,as the sorting hat had said her characteristics out loud. But her bravery in doing her sinister things over powered everything else.  
  
Draco was upset at the fact that she was in Gryffindor. But he wasn't mad for long, because he was going to enjoy the fun he was going to have with her. A whole lot of fun.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
a/n: there you go. not much action,but believe me you'll get some. and did you know that Kyoto is Tokyo spelt differently. pritty kewl. c yawl l8ter and plz review! tank u! 


End file.
